


Just Friends

by ddelusionall



Series: Just Life [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Campy, First Meetings, M/M, Yunho and changmin are best friends, they hooked up once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho and Changmin have been friends forever.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: Just Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725073
Kudos: 2





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The bells on the door of the coffee shop jingled. It happened a lot, since it was eight in the morning, and the cafe was the closest one to campus. But they sounded slightly different, more shrill and ... well, gay. Yunho lifted his head from the essay he was grading and rolled his eyes.

Tall, tanned, deliciously sexy, gayer than gay, and certifiable (not just self-proclaimed) genius, Shim Changmin sauntered through the cafe. His usual wardrobe consisted of bright colors, too short shorts ( _the man was all leg_ ) and wild crazy fluffy jewelry. He had come to Yunho's class once wearing rainbow leg warmers and wings. Yes, wings.

Today he looked almost professional. He wore fitted black slacks (still tighter than was strictly necessary), a bright purple button down. And a tie.

The only time Yunho had ever seen Changmin wear a tie was four years ago when Yunho had to go rescue Changmin and he found him naked and tied to his headboard after a date had ditched him.

"Professor!" Changmin said and sat dramatically.

They'd been friends for longer than Yunho thought possible, and besides his sister, Chanmgin was the only person Yunho could honestly say that he loved.

"Don't call me that, dickhead," Yunho said. His students would gasp hearing that word out of his mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm horny."

Yunho rolled his eyes. "You're always horny. What happened with Heechul?"

Changmin made a scandalized noise and looked at his nails. "That cretin said that his reflection was better looking than I was and as soon as he learned how to fuck his own ass, he was going to."

"You're so crude."

"You're so old."

Changmin was reaching for his coffee and Yunho pulled it away.

Changmin pouted.

"No," Yunho said. "Not after that crack."

"But, hyung, you are old."

Yunho grinned. "I am not. Thirty-six is not old. And I need it. I'm reading a bunch of nonsense on world economic advances in the fifteen hundreds."

"Oh, god, your class is so dull. I'm glad I only needed one semester of economics."

Yunho pulled out his wallet and handed Changmin a five. "Go get your coffee, dongsaeng. And then you'll tell me why you're all dressed up."

Changmin's eyes lit up, and then he frowned. "Don't I look nice?"

"You look delectable. Now go."

Changmin bounced out of his chair and pressed a kiss to Yunho's cheek. Yunho watched him walk away. Changmin was eight years younger than him. Ten years ago, they met at a bar that Changmin was only barely old enough to be in. They talked at the bar for a few hours, and Yunho was too dense to pick up Changmin's attempts at flirting and instead of going home together, they went home with other people, but still with each others' numbers. Yunho helped Changmin through his Bachelor's degree in Sociology, and Changmin helped Yunho through his graduate work in International Economics.

Sometimes Yunho forgot about the age difference.

And always, he wondered what would have happened if they had gone home together that first night.

He watched Changmin smile and laugh with the barista. His drink order flit through Yunho's mind ( _grande soy latte with half a shot of vanilla and half a shot of raspberry and only a splash of chocolate, please, not enough to make it a mocha, and would you please mix all that together with an extra shot of espresso before adding the foam. And almost make it a cappuchino, not a wet cappuchino, but almost. Oh, and extra hot, please_ ). The two of them had a sociology class together a couple years ago, Yunho remembered.

As he stared, he wondered what it would be like to love Changmin, hold him and whisper things into his ear that made his skin shiver or tempt a burst of laughter from his mouth. It wasn't the first time Yunho had thoughts like these, but he knew they were impossible. He sort of wished the sight of Changmin made his heart race or his cheeks heat. There was just something missing between them, something that kept them as friends instead of lovers.

They had slept together only once, and that was because Changmin wanted to try it out. Just to see. And it hadn't worked (they both got off and the sex had been intense because Changmin was a very active, needy lover) and the next day Changmin cracked a joke about Yunho being old, and it was like that night never happened.

Changmin's coffee was done and he gave the barista another dazzling smile, that also made Yunho smile.

"I love how Jiyong makes my coffee," Changmin said, taking a sip. He sat down and crossed his unnaturally long legs.

"He's only trying to get into your pants," Yunho said. "Again."

Changmin smirked. "If I didn't have anywhere to be, I'd take him up on that offer. God, I need to be fucked. I need a cock to stretch my ass wide and slam into me and--"

Three things happened at once: a guy passing their table stumbled, a cup fell, and coffee covered the front of Changmin's purple shirt.

"Oh my god you bitch!" Changmin shouted and stood up quickly. "Ow, ow, ow."

The guy muttered apologies and oh my god's and I didn't meant to's while trying to mop up the coffee with two napkins.

"What is your problem? Are you functionally disabled or something, seriously?"

The kid's lips protruded out in a pout. He looked to be about twenty-two. "I'm sorry. I just ... you just ... I heard you talking and--I just--"

Changmin rolled his eyes, but kept his eyes on his ruined shirt. "So you're completely stupid. Great."

"Changmin," Yunho said sharply.

Changmin met his eyes and Yunho nodded at the boy. Changmin looked at him, saw the tears brimming in his eyes. "Shit, I'm ... fuck. Sorry. Don't cry."

Yunho smiled. Changminw as a dick and sarcastic, but he wasn't intentionally rude.

"It's just that this is my favorite nice shirt."

"You mean gay shirt," Yunho said.

Changmin shot him a glare.

"I'll pay for it," the kid said. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, just ... shit, don't cry."

Yunho handed Changmin a napkin, and Changmin handed it to the kid and he wiped his eyes, cheeks blushing adorably. Everything about him was adorable actually. He wore a pair of tight dreams that curved around his ass, and a blue striped collared shirt. His hair was dyed a light brown and spiked around his head. He had on black rims, and black earrings snaked up his ears. Yunho picked up on the strong gay vibe.

It seemed that Changmin picked up on it too, because his concerned look morphed into a leer. "So you heard me talking about getting my ass fucked?"

The kid swallowed and nodded.

"And?"

Changmin lifted his hands and unbuttoned his shirt. The kid swallowed, eyes watching. Yunho glanced around and noticed that more than half the cafe was watching.

"Dongsaeng," Yunho said, warning.

Changmin smiled, not looking away from the adorable kis. "My name is Changmin." He had three buttons undone and started untucking his shirt.

"J-Junsu."

"Well, Junsu, my shirt is obviously ruined. And I'm going to need another one for my internship interview."

Yunho almost spit out his coffee, but Changmin waved a hand at him, signifying _Later_. Yunho knew better than to ask without the signal. Sex usually came first with Changmin.

"Want to come to my place and help me pick one out? The interview is in an hour. I'm sure you can help me out before then." He finished unbuttoning his shirt and flipped it open, reveling his taut abs and firm chest.

Junsu swallowed,eyes slightly wide. Yunho didn't blame him; Changmin was fucking sexy.

"S-sure."

Changmin flashed Yunho a smile. He picked up his bag, but Junsu insisted on carrying it for him and Changmin took his crazy-complicated coffee, kissed Yunho's cheek and left with the cutie.

Yunho grinned, his mood lightened as he continued grading papers.

A couple hours later, Yunho's phone vibrated. He picked it up and went to his text messages.

 ** _From Minnie:_** Junsu is a dancer. A dancer. God, his hips, hyung. The things he can do with those hips. Just ... oh, god, I can still feel him inside me. Oh, and the interview was great. The intership is in three months. Can you write me a recommendation?

Yunho fought back a laugh and replied: _Sure, but I'm sure Junsu can write a better one._

 ** _From Minnie:_** Pervert. Sarangheyo. ♥♥♥

Yunho sent back a similar text and went back to work.


End file.
